Mensaje
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Pero que tenemos acá? - Afrodita de piscis y compañía, miraban con curiosidad el sobre - para: el mejor guardián y caballero dorado, Mu de Aries - leyó en voz alta el de piscis - oh, una admiradora - las mejillas del primer guardián se encendieron al escuchar lo leído y ver como sus amigos lo veían - de: una fanática y admiradora - volvió a leer -


**Mensaje**

Se encontraban todos los caballeros dorados, algo ya usual, en la casa de Aries. El entrenamiento matutino había concluido, pero con el calor y con sus cuerpos cansados, les daba flojera subir a sus templos y como siempre el caballero de Aries les daba alojo y les proporcionaba bebidas, por que subir hasta allá?

Estaban de lo más cómodos, cuando la voz de uno de los caballeros de plata se escucho en la entrada del templo, solicitando la presencia del guardián de la primera casa.

Buenos días, Argol - saludo el siempre lindo caballero dorado - en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunto con curiosidad al ver al de lagarto tomar un sobre amarillo en sus manos -

Buenos días, señor Mu - correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa - le vengo a traer un sobre que me acaba de dar una jovencita allá a las afueras del santuario - Misty le tendió el sobre - dijo que se lo diera que era muy importante y que esperaba que le gustara su presente - concluyo con el recado y espero haber si al caballero de Aries se le ofrecía algo -

Gracias Misty, ya puedes irte - autorizo el de cabello lila, a lo que el otro asintió y se marcho - pero qué? - el dueño del carnero dorado, no pudo preguntarse o cavilar mucho en el contenido y remitente de ese sobre, pues uno de sus "invitados" le arrebato el sobre -

Pero que tenemos acá? - Afrodita de piscis y compañía, miraban con curiosidad el sobre - para: el mejor guardián y caballero dorado, Mu de Aries - leyó en voz alta el de piscis - oh, una admiradora - las mejillas del primer guardián se encendieron al escuchar lo leído y ver como sus amigos lo veían - de: una fanática y admiradora - volvió a leer -

Ábrelo Afro - alentó curioso Milo y fue respaldado por los demás -

Es de Mu - Afro se hizo el de rogar -

Va, lo que es del carnero es nuestro - expreso Kanon, arrebatándole el sobre y vaciando el contenido - es un DVD? - Kanon, al igual que los demás miraron sorprendidos el presente -

Solo eso? - pregunto arrugando la nariz Milo -

No, hay una carta - Kanon, desdoblo la hoja y se dispuso a leer -

_Hola!_

_Soy princessvirgo o como mis amigas me dicen princess (me presento antes de escribirte lo siguiente). _

_Soy admiradora y fanática tuya desde que vi la serie con apenas 6 años y ahora que tengo, bueno solo diré que más de 18 pero menos de 22, me sigues gustando y siempre serás para mi, el mejor aunque algunos digan lo contario._

_Me gusta tu personalidad, tu hermosa forma de ser. Esa paciencia y esa capacidad de expresarte y comprender lo que para los demás no nos es fácil. Te diré también que me encanta leer sobre ti y los fic (que muchas chicas que te admiran escriben) en el cual te describen tan bien, yo también eh llegado a escribir sobre ti, aunque no soy muy buena._

_Me gusta también, la linda pareja que formas con Shaka aunque no sé si sea real, pero sí lo es te diré que me encanta! - _Kanon dejo de leer para fijarse en los mencionados que tenían la mejillas coloradas y trataban de no mirarse, mientras los demás trataban de controlar sus risas - _es que ambos son tan lindos, tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes por lo que se complementan bien...y...y (no puede seguir escribiendo porque los ojos se ponen brillosos)- _se nota que esta chica les gusta verles juntos... - una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro -

Esa chica está mal - Shaka, se cruzo de brazos y se giro fingiendo molestia para ocultar su sonrojo - Mu y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas - concluyo -

Jajaja... - Milo era el que más disfrutaba de la situación -

Sigue, sigue - alentó DM, también riendo -

Va, va chicos - Kanon, respiro hondo para continuar su lectura - _pero dejemos eso y paso al porque de mi carta y el regalo hecho, hacia tu persona._

_Veras, como ya lo dije soy fanática tuya y de todos los dorados en general, por lo que me parece un grave delito lo cometido hace poco, pero para que me entienda mejor le pido que vea en contenido del DVD. - _concluyo de leer la carta Kanon y miro en DVD, que aun tenía en su mano - que hacemos? - pregunto a los demás -

Pues que mas? - DM, le arrebato el DVD y corrió en dirección de la habitación del lemuriano, con toda la intensión de saber que contenía este, a lo que todos le siguieron curiosos también por saber.-

No crees que les das mucha libertad, sobre tus cosas - Shaka, pregunto al de cabello lila que solo suspiro - vamos - le alentó al saber que Mu no diría mas -

Ya todos acomodados en la habitación de carnero...

El video comenzó con una imagen un tanto borrosa, ya que parecía que la cámara se estaba acomodando para grabar.

_Hola, tenga usted un buen día, tarde o noche, no sé cuando llegue y vea el video así que hay que estar preparada - una jovencita, que aparentaba unos 15 años era la que se veía y la que hablaba - soy princessvirgo y una de tus mas grandes fans - l_os dorados miraron a la chica un poco sorprendidos, pues según la carta esta estaba entre los 18 y 22 anos, pero según lo que veían no parecía de esa edad, además de que la forma en que vestía y lucia era un poco extravagante. Ojos marrones claros, piel levemente morena y cabello negro con mechones lilas_- bueno, se preguntara que es lo que me propongo con enviarle este video, pues vera hace poco se estreno una nueva película de mi serie amada, por la cual espere casi cinco horas fuera del cine, hasta la media noche que sería el estreno. Estaba tan emocionada por ver la película que hice ese sacrificio, pero después de ver la peli... - la cara de la joven cambio a una de decepción - pero esa es mi opinión, claro está - la joven se acomoda su cabello - por lo que me gustaría que usted y si es posible los demás dorados vean esta película y den su opinión, bueno ahora le dejo con lo que fue mi día en ese día de estreno. Besos! - se despidió la joven, mandando un beso a la cámara -_

Se nota que esta loca - murmuro Shura, mientras el video cambiaba de escena-

_Hola! - la misma joven saludaba a la cámara, pero ya vestida de diferente manera - me encuentro aquí en el cine, haciendo fila y esperando el estreno de la película que con tantas ansias hemos esperado - la cámara enfoca a una fila de muchos jóvenes y adultos - hace un frio del demonio, pero lo soportamos por ver a nuestros personajes favoritos una vez más en la pantalla grande... Que emoción! - chillo frente a la cámara - me encuentro con un grupo de amigas y amigos, que desde que se anuncio el estreno estamos esperándolo - la cámara enfoco a cuatro jóvenes mas, dos mujeres y dos hombres - viva saint seiya! - gritaron los cuatro jóvenes - Jajaja como notara se siente la emoción en el ambiente - después de esas palabras se hace un salto en el tiempo._

_Ya son las 11 con cincuenta y cinco minutos, todos estamos emocionados por que ya estamos empezando a ingresar a la sala - la cámara se empieza a mover - dioses, me tiembla el cuerpo, es como cuando mi papa me regalo para mi octavo cumpleaños a Mu de Aries - narro la joven, mientras se notaba el temblor en sus manos. Una vez más hay un salto en la grabación - ahora estamos en la sala y para buena suerte encontramos asientos en tercera fila por lo que tenemos buena vista - la cámara enfoco toda la sala que estaba a oscura y solo era iluminada por la luz de los proyectores - ya empieza... -la cámara es estabilizada en uno de los asientos de adelante y se puede grabar todo la pantalla - _

Los dorados se sorprendieron un poco al ver el inicio de la grabación, pero al empezar a ver la película se quedaron en shock.

Sabían que se había hecho una serie basada en sus grandes hazañas y de la misma manera sabían que al ser tan exitosa se había hecho juguetes y varias figuras de acción de ellos, pero jamás creyeron que habían hecho una película.

Conforme pasaba la película, los dorados se empezaron a dar cuenta el porqué había un tanto de disconformidad, pero también había partes buenas. No fue hasta que apareció Aioria que todos no dejaron salir una carcajada y es que el león no se parecía nada al de la película...

Pero qué? - Aioria estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par -

Jajajaja... - después de un rato de risas, siguieron viendo con calma la peli -

Las escenas siguieron pasando, algunos hacían muecas de desagrado y otros reían, así hasta que llego la parte donde los de bronce abrían un portal y se transportaban al santuario.

Oh! - todos quedaron sorprendidos por como habían rediseñado el santuario -

Ya aparecemos! - todos se veían emocionados, ya que todos esperaban ver como era su apariencia en esa película, aunque Aioria ya lo sabía -

Mu? - hasta el nombrado no cabía en el asombro y es que, el Mu de esa película era completamente diferente al Mu que ellos veían, ni siquiera la armadura era parecida -

Que te hicieron carnero? - Milo se tapo la boca para no reír - te ves mas hombre y esos lentes, desde cuando los necesitas?- a Mu no le cayó en gracia el comentario de Milo -

Bueno, se parece en que ambos tienen en cabello lila y los ojos verdes - trato de verle algo positivo Aioros -

Sin más cometarios esperaron ver a Aldebarán...

Jajajaja - más de uno se atraganto con su saliva al ver al nuevo Aldebarán -

Cuantos cuernos tiene este toro? - DM, por poco y se ahoga - dioses Alde si que te hicieron cornudo... Jajaja - hasta Alde se reía de su nueva apariencia -

... - un silencio sepulcral inundo la casa de Aries al ver las escenas de la casa de cáncer y ver de la misma manera la apariencia de DM -

El que ose reír, se gana un viaje al Yomutsu - amenazo el cuarto guardián con molestia, por lo que más de uno prefirió guardarse su risa, mas para evitar una batalla de mil días que por miedo a la amenaza -

El silencio sepulcral duro hasta pasada la casa de leo, pues ya habían comentado la apariencia de Aioria y aun tenían muy grabada la imagen de DM.

Jajaja - Kanon, no pudo aguantarse la risa y mas al ver al nuevo Shaka - pero Barbie, que le paso a tu rubio cabello...? - Shaka solo se guardo su molestia, mas tarde se vengaría de Kanon - ay dioses pareces una sardina, con esa armadura- Jajaja - lo cierto era todos reían no solo por la apariencia de Shaka si no también por la DM, pero lo disimulaban riéndose de Shaka -

Lo siguiente fue...

Los voy a matar, los encontrare y le hare sufrir de la peor manera - vocifero Milo, al verse convertido en una chica peli roja - que demonios sean creído para transformarme de esa manera - las risas de sus amigos no hacían más que aumentar la molestia del escorpión -

Ahora ya podrás ser la novia de Camus - Aioria lanzo el comentario, a lo que los demás rieron mas, con la clara excepción de Milo que mostro su una escarlata y a Camus que dejo de reír de golpe -

Ya, ya que aquí todos estamos riéndonos de todos - calmo Mu, pues no quería pleitos en su casa -

Ya me las pagaras - amenazo el escorpión al león -

Las siguientes escenas fueron las de Aioros y Shura, que sacaron un par de burlas pero de allí no paso, pues no se veían tan mal. Era el turno de Camus, pero al primer cometario dicho por Kanon, la habitación de Aries comenzó a parecer una congeladora por lo que más de un guardo su comentario. Lo que no pasaría en la escena de piscis...

Ese es Afro o un travesti? - DM sintió una rosa pasar cerca a su rostro - que, es la verdad? - se quejo y es que la rosa de Afro si le había tomado por sorpresa, pero vamos que DM, estaba diciendo lo que los demás pensaban -

Hijos de su... - Afro, dejo salir un montón de malas palabras, cosa que dejo a más de uno de sus compañeros traumados y es que no pensaban que el de piscis tuviera un vocabulario tan soez -

Con la molestia en el ambiente, por parte de algunos y risas por parte de otros la película había acabado.

_Como verán la peli término y... - un suspiro de decepción abandono el cuerpo de la joven, que nuevamente hablaba a la cámara - creo que no hare comentarios más que este, debí quedarme en casa y dormir en mi camita - con esas palabras la grabación es cortada-_

Más de un caballero estuvo de acuerdo con la joven y es que deberás, que a más de uno por poco y les da un ataque al ver sus nuevas apariencias y aunque a sus compañeros le hacía gracia, eso no significaba que les haya gustado.

Saben es un alivio que no haya aparecido - Kanon, había sido el único que había disfrutado de lo lindo, y como no? Si él no aparecía - me ahorre la vergüenza... Jajaja - salió de la habitación de Aries riéndose de lo visto -yo que ustedes los busco y les hago pagar la vergüenza - les grito a lo lejos-

Ahora entiendo porque la muchacha estaba con ese ánimo - Saga se puso de pie y siguió a su hermano, y así de a poco los dorados fueron dejando Aries, aunque todos se quedaron pensando en las ultimas palabra de Kanon.-

*****M*****

**Hola!**

**Y eh aquí que les dejo este fic, que mas que todo es la opinión, no solo mía, de la película leyenda del santuario que para ser sincera me dejo en shock y bueno no voy a ser mentirosa de decir que me desagrado en su totalidad pero tampoco diré que me gusto, porque no fue así.**

**Solo diré que... Cada quien con su gusto, y si ay alguien que le haya fascinado la película que bueno y a quien le desagrado que bueno también. Pero lo que es mi ciudad y los que nos amanecimos haciendo cola esperando el estreno, quedamos decepcionados por muchas cosas pero también supimos apreciar algunas buenas partes de la película. Por lo que puedo decir en nombre de mis amigos y yo: mejor dejemos a saint seiya como estaba y más aun a los dorados (Milo es hombre!).**

**Besos!**

**Pd: es cierto que hay nuevo proyecto de saint seiya, llamado saint seiya alma de oro?, me lo comento una amiga pero aun no puedo confirmarlo si alguien me puede decir se lo agradeceré mucho.**


End file.
